Tras las líneas
by WinchesChris
Summary: Si tuvieras la oportunidad de cambiar tu pasado..tratarias de olvidar todo para asi poder tener un futuro mas brillante o simplemente seguirias en los mismos errores para no olvidar tu identidad..."nada es como parece, todo se esconde tras las lineas"


Hello! de nuevo.... sin haber publicado nada en años (literalmente) aqui vengo con un nuevo proyecto....u.u tengo algunas semanas pensandolo y por fin tuve el valor de intentar algo publicandolo... n,n espero que lo disfruten!

"Historia totalmente UA.... con tendencia al sasunaru (sin ser demasiado directo... eso dejemoslo para el futuro)"

_____.oO0Oo._____

Mayo-13

_Tal vez sería mejor suicidarme, acabar con esta maldita vida de una vez por todas, donde las desgracias de este mundo no toquen mi helado corazón y donde pueda aferrarme a la mas infinita oscuridad, sin dejar que los sueños atormenten mi mente y desgarren mi piel, y donde el miedo no me pueda atormentar en los mas oscuros sueños, porque de una u otra forma siempre consigo llegar al mismo lugar. _

Mayo-20

_Tenía miedo de ser encontrado, de haberme traicionado por el miedo y de salir huyendo a los mas remotos lugares, pero, había algo que siempre me detenía, "algo", sin poder describirlo me daba terror el solo imaginarlo, pero estaba ahí, siguiendo mis pasos, caminando con un suave susurro a través de mi sombra._

Mayo-27

_Si, sigo creyendo que la mejor decisión es terminar con esta vida, pero el miedo recorre mi ser, me congela el alma, no me permite respirar…_

Junio-04

_Ese "algo" todavía me sigue, con el paso de los días me he dado cuenta de su presencia se vuelve cada vez más cercana, que, hasta hay momentos que puedo oír su respiración sobre mi oído, pero aun así es lo único que me aferra a la vida, que me hace saber que estoy vivo, que soy humano y que tiemblo por el miedo de su energía espectral._

Junio-11

_Temo seguir pero no tengo la mas remota idea de cómo terminar, la idea de huir cada vez se me hace mas tentadora, esos remotos lugares que hace unos días atrás me parecía una idea aterradora hoy parece el mas rápido alivio, esa "cosa" todavía me sigue, y es lo que mas me aterra, no quiero que me siga, no quiero…. _

Junio-18

_Con el paso de los días la idea de suicidarme se me esta haciendo mas lejana, esa "cosa" me susurra, de solo pensarlo la piel se me pone de gallina y mi corazón cobra un ritmo inaudito, ahora se, que si muero, "eso" vendrá conmigo hasta el lugar de mi tumba y atormentara hasta la mas mínima hebra de mi ser, no quiero, tengo miedo…. _

Junio-25

_Hoy en la mañana me ha hecho otra visita, simplemente trato de mantenerme en calma, mientras espero que se vaya y me deje en paz, el miedo recorre todo mi cuerpo, y ya no me reconozco a mi mismo a través del espejo, la mirada que se me devuelve ya no es la misma, una mirada muerta, ya cada vez me voy transformando mas en "eso", y al ahora escribirlo me parece mas una realidad que una fantasía de mis mas horribles sueños, y aun así siento que no quiero, no quiero, no quiero….._

Julio-01

_Estoy cada vez mas asustado sus visitas se hacen mas a menudo, y mas largas, trato de tranquilizarme y respirar con tranquilidad, pero, el solo hecho de que "eso" este aquí me aterroriza, quiero huir, mi mirada se vuelve opaca, voy perdiendo la noción del tiempo y tengo mas miedo aun, no quiero transformarme en esa "cosa", ya planee la fecha de mi huida…. _

Julio-08

_Estoy aterrorizado, "eso" sabe de mis planes, me sigue y me susurra al oído, su presencia me asfixia y no me permite respirar, tengo ganas de huir, huir hasta el fin, "no dejes que te atrape" es la única idea que recorre mi mente, se que se alimenta de mi miedo, que lo hace mas fuerte, pero no puedo evitar tenerlo, su gélido aliento hace que tirite, y mi piel se contraiga, los dolores de cabeza persisten…._

Julio-15

_Ya mañana se cumple la fecha de mi huida, esa "cosa" esta impaciente, siento como si estuviera esperando algo, tengo miedo, mi respiración se quiebra, empiezo a tiritar, esa "cosa" se acerca, lo siento, tengo que huir, mis instintos me atormentan, salgo corriendo y no tengo fin, mi conciencia cada vez es menor, solo tengo que esperar hasta mañana…_

_____.oO0Oo._____

-Mhmmmm, Señora, ¿sabe en que año su hijo escribió esto?- Dijo señalando el libro de cubierta dañada y rota, con unas letras corroídas, pero, que claramente se podía leer "_Diario de Nicholas_".

La mujer de estatura mediana con el cabello revuelto y marrón hasta los hombros, estaba sentada en una amplia cama de la habitación con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y pañuelo arrugado en las manos, que retorcía insistentemente, solo se limito a negar con la cabeza –Lo siento por saber tan poco de mi hijo- Dijo tratando de hablar con claridad y sonándose la nariz con el pañuelo- Pero, es que él se pasaba cada vez menos tiempo en casa, y cuando lo estaba, se encerraba en su cuarto.-

El oficial de policía, cerró el cuaderno que tenia en las manos y se dispuso a revisar la habitación, comenzando por la biblioteca y siguiendo por lugares como debajo de la cama, detrás del armario y en los cajones del escritorio sin encontrar nada que despertara su curiosidad. Le entrego el cuaderno a la mujer, que ella agarro con desespero tomándolo entre brazos y abrazándolo como si fuera lo mas preciado- Si solo hubiera estado mas pendiente de el- susurraba dejando que las lagrimas cruzaran por sus mejillas hasta caer en su falda- si tan solo…. Si tan solo…. Hubiera sido una mejor madre- dijo para momentos después romper a llorar llenando la habitación de gemidos entrecortados.

-Lo siento mucho por usted Sra. Harrys, haremos todo lo posible por encontrarlo- intento en vano calmar a la mujer sentándose al lado y dándole pequeños golpecitos en la espalda- pero necesitamos que se tranquilice y nos diga todo lo que crea que sea de utilidad para encontrarlo.-

La Sra. Harris se enjuago las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa haciendo una amarga sonrisa y levantando la vista al hombre que tenia al lado.

- En verdad agradezco que estén aquí, confío en que puedan encontrar a mi pequeño Nicholas- dijo acariciando el cuaderno que tenia en brazos- el es solo un niño, solo es mi niño…-

Naruto se paro y acerco una silla al frente de la cama, para poder ver todas las reacciones de la mujer y hablar con mas comodidad- Ahora necesito que me diga datos de su hijo, la hora que todos los días llegaba a casa, los nombres de su circulo de amigos, si en los últimos días tenia una actuación extraña al frente suyo, todo será de gran importancia para nuestra investigación- menciono sacando un pequeño block de notas y un bolígrafo de dentro de su chaqueta y comenzando a escribir- y le puedo asegurar que gracias a la información que usted nos provea, ayudara a que encontremos a su hijo lo mas rápidamente.-

-Bueno…no crea que pueda decirle mucho, ya que, como ya le había dicho, el se pasaba muy poco tiempo en casa- dijo entrecortadamente tratando de respirar con normalidad.

-Esto, ¿era un comportamiento extraño en él?-

-¡Por supuesto!-respondió en tono fuerte indignada por la pregunta- pero en ese momento supuse que estaba entrando en la "edad difícil", y no le di mayor importancia, pero con el paso de los días peleaba más con mi esposo, y hablaba menos conmigo.

Naruto comenzó con sus anotaciones en la libreta, haciendo un pequeño ruido al bolígrafo rasgar con el papel- ¿Trato de preguntarle cual era la razón de ese comportamiento?

-¡Claro! ¡Mi hijo nunca antes había actuado de esa manera!- dijo alzando la voz y apretando los dedos en el cuaderno hasta que quedaron blancos- Pero el nunca me quería responder, y cuando mi esposo le preguntaba el solo le gritaba que el no tenia derecho a preguntarle nada, que solo era un viejo entrometido que se creía su padre…-susurro antes de suspirar lentamente antes de continuar- así que con el tiempo mi esposo y yo le dejamos de preguntar, pensábamos que esa etapa pasaría, que iba regresar nuestro Nicholas de antes…-

-Ya veo…-dijo, haciendo más anotaciones en la libreta-¿y acaso su esposo, el Dr. William, no es su verdadero padre?

La mujer arrugo el ceño ante la pregunta y miro nerviosa al hombre que tenia al frente-No, William no es su padre verdadero, el y yo nos casamos hace algunos meses…

- entonces ¿su padre biológico en donde se encuentra actualmente?

-No sabría decirte, quede embarazada cuando estaba en preparatoria y el huyo al enterarse, a partir de ese momento no he tenido mas contacto con el.- respondió con voz amargada sin dejar de apretar el cuaderno- Muy bien podría estar muerto en este momento y yo no lo sabría.

-Oh, lo siento… nada más quer...

- No te disculpes, en verdad no tiene importancia-dijo con un amago de sonrisa viendo como el oficial que tenia frente seguía escribiendo.

-Bueno, Sra. Harrys, ahora quiero que me diga ¿su hijo a tenido algún contacto con su verdadero padre?

-No, al menos en lo que yo sepa, nunca se han visto, ni siquiera en foto- soltando el cuaderno y dejándolo en la cama al lado suyo- ¿se lo tienen que llevar?- dijo refiriéndose al cuaderno que miraba nostálgica.

-Me temo decirle que si, pero se lo devolveremos lo más pronto posible- dijo mostrándole una amplia sonrisa- ahora si quiere continuar, me podría decir, ¿Cuándo su hijo comenzó a tener esta conducta?

-Todo comenzó después de una pelea con mi marido, ambos nos estábamos gritando desde hace un rato, en verdad no era tema importante, pero en ese momento bajo mi hijo y empezó a gritar que estaba harto de nuestras discusiones, que si no nos llevábamos bien lo único que teníamos que hacer era separarnos y así le ahorrábamos muchos problemas-la mujer dijo todo con voz seria pero la expresión demostraba todo lo contrario, tenía una mueca de mero arrepentimiento y no dudo en tomar otra vez el pañuelo y estrujarlo con fuerza- después de eso nosotros pensamos que se había tranquilizado e iba a volver a subir a su habitación, pero se volteo hacia mi marido y lo empezó a insultar y a decirle que él no tenía ningún derecho a irrumpir en la familia, que desde el había llegado su vida había sido un infierno y que si no fuera por mí el se encargaría directamente de echarlo a la calle.

La mujer aguanto un sollozo y se limpio la nariz con el pañuelo, y prosiguió con voz pausada como si solo el recuerdo hiciera que le dolería hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

- El antes nunca se había comportado de esa manera. Siempre supe que ellos dos no se llevaban bien, pero nunca llegue ni a sospechar que lo odiara de esa manera, además hasta ese momento Nicholas siempre se había comportado educado con él, nunca de una manera afectuosa, pero tampoco demostrando su desagrado.

Naruto siguió escribiendo un resumen de lo que la mujer le contaba, según lo que ella decía el cambio había sido de una noche para la mañana, pero era difícil sin saber la situación mental del chico. Tal vez el solo se había mantenido guardando sus sentimientos y con esa pelea había explotado y pos eso había escapado semanas después.

-después de eso no me atreví a decirle nada, estaba más que sorprendida, pero mi esposo no lo tomo de la misma manera y salió de la casa inmediatamente y antes de salir dijo que él no estaría en ningún lugar en el que no fuera recibido y que le ahorraba el trabajo de echarlo a la calle, el se iba por su propia cuenta.-la Sra. Harrys siguió con la misma expresión y en un intento de reconciliarse con ella misma le tomo las manos a Naruto, que tuvo que detener su escritura- dígame que esto no fue mi culpa, por favor…. Dígame que nada de esto fue por mi culpa-dijo con lagrimas en las mejillas y con las manos temblando. Naruto sonrió levemente dejando el block y el bolígrafo en las piernas y le apretó las manos con gesto cariñoso.

-No lo creo señora… aunque por favor continúe, le digo, que toda esta información puede ser de mucha ayuda… así la conducta o la razón por la que su hijo ha desaparecido, puede que la entendamos mejor y lo encontremos con mayor facilidad.

La mujer asintió y sorbió la nariz antes de soltar un profundo suspiro –Bueno, prosigo…. Esa misma noche no me atreví ni a mirarlo todavía no dejaba de estar sorprendida, y decidí que lo mejor era darle tiempo para pensar sobre sus actos y fui a dormirme. Al día siguiente pensaba que me recibiría con una disculpa, ¡pero cual no fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme que él no estaba en casa!... Era fin de semana así que a esas horas de la mañana el debería estar todavía durmiendo. No llego hasta después del mediodía y venia en un estado deplorable. Tenía unas ojeras inmensas, tenía la misma ropa que cuando lo vi el día anterior antes de acostarme, solo que estaba sucia y rajada en algunos lados y para faltar estaba lleno moretones y raspaduras en los brazos aunque también deduje que todo lo demás de su cuerpo estaría así, me aterrorice al instante y por un momento se me olvido lo molesta que estaba con él.

-¿Sabe cómo se los hizo?- dijo Naruto- digo… las heridas y eso…

-Fue lo primero que le pregunte, y él me respondió con un "no te incumbe" y no pude evitar enojarme otra vez. Así que lo regañe, y grite por varios minutos, diciéndole que él era solo un adolescente que no podía salir sin mi permiso y yo tenía derecho a saber qué fue lo que hizo cuando salió… el escucho todo sin reclamar nada pero tampoco respondió a ninguna de mis preguntas, así que decidí seguir reprendiéndolo y no pareció reaccionar hasta que mencione el asunto de William, mi esposo, y ahí inmediatamente lo vi cambiar empezó a responderme que mi esposo no merecía estar en la familia y que todo era culpa suya… lo abofetee y lo mande a su habitación por toda la tarde, solo salió a cenar y se limito a comer sin decir nada mas, para después volver a encerrarse. Al día siguiente William volvió y nos reconciliamos, Nicholas y el estuvieron ignorándose cada vez que se encontraban y a mí me pareció lo mejor, pero Nicholas también se comportaba renuente a hablar conmigo y trataba siempre de esquivarme cuando nos encontrábamos en alguna parte de la casa. Hasta que decidió encerrarse en su cuarto totalmente y solo salía cuando comíamos, no hablaba con nadie y yo esperaba a que esa fase se le pasara.

La mujer arrugo el seño y cambio de posición, miro al techo con mirada ajena a ella y ni pudo contener mas las lagrimas-Pero nunca sucedió, decidí que ya era tiempo de tomar cartas en el asunto, un día me le acerque antes de que se parara de la mesa al terminar de comer pero me contesto de mala manera y fue directo a encerrarse. En otra ocasión mi esposo lo intento pero lo único que recibió fue insultos, así que nos rendimos y decidimos que era hora de llamar a un experto. El psicólogo estuvo un rato con él en la sala y se negó a responder a las preguntas que este le formulaba pero, en cambio, se vio muy interesado haciéndole preguntas.

Naruto alzo las cejas mostrando una expresión interrogativa- ¿Y qué clase de preguntas eran esas?

-Pues… era sobre todo como se comportaba el cuerpo humano cuando sufría alguna emoción, estuvo preguntando por varias emociones diferentes y así estuvimos hasta que el psicólogo se fue y planifico otra cita, nos dijo que su caso no era tan grave y que era muy común a su edad así que me tranquilice bastante pero… justo… ¡justo después de eso!, dos días después – dijo la mujer tratando de controlar el llanto- ¡desapareció! Pensábamos que había escapado y volvería al día siguiente, ¡Ya han pasado dos días! Y él no ha regresado...-menciono como ultimo antes de empezar a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Gracias Natsuhi, voy a tratar de sacarle el mayor provecho a toda la información que nos ha proporcionado, voy a hacer todo lo posible por encontrar a su hijo- dijo Naruto dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda y dirigiéndose a la puerta, aunque se detuvo cuando la mujer lo llamo cuando el tenia la mano sobre la manilla de la puerta.

-Confío en ustedes plenamente… por favor encuéntrenlo…- dijo con un deje de voz y secando sus lagrimas mostrando una sonrisa triste- gracias por venir.

-siempre es un placer servirlos, señora- y salió de la habitación rumbo a las escaleras.

____.oO0Oo.____

Naruto Uzumaki el actual jefe de su equipo, un hombre de piel morena, cabello rubio con forma de "picos" y ojos azules opacados por el cansancio, bajaba la escalera revisando la información que acababa de obtener- maldita sea- murmuraba bajo, por lo visto esa mujer tenia razón en lo que había dicho, sabia demasiado poco de su hijo. Según su relato no sabía nada de las actividades de este cuando estaba fuera de casa y ni siquiera podía confiar que Nicholas se quedara siempre encerrado en su cuarto ya que muy bien podía salir por las noches o por la ventana aparentando que el siempre estaba encerrado en su habitación.

Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, desordenando su cabello, mientras que pensaba y trataba de atar cabos sueltos con aquella información, tendría que interrogar al Dr. William Harrys al parecer era _desgraciadamente_ el primer sospechoso, en caso de secuestro. La aversión que tenían ambos no parecía muy normal, y William Harrys no se había aparecido en todo aquel día, al menos no cuando la policía estaba presente. Siguió pensando dirigiéndose hacia la sala en donde sus dos compañeros esperaban.

Uno era Uchiha Sasuke, su más reciente compañero de estatura alta y porte orgulloso, de piel blanca y cabello negro levantado hacia atrás, que en ese momento revisaba la sala agachado atrás de un escritorio de madera desteñida con su habitual ceño fruncido.

Su otra compañera era Sakura, una chica de una estatura algo más baja que la de el, de un cabello corto hasta los hombros de color rosado, con un cuerpo poco desarrollado para ser una adulta y unos brillantes ojos verdes, que estaba sentada en el mueble de aquella estancia revisando y ordenando unos documentos en la mesa que estaba al frente de ella.

Todos tenían unos guantes blancos para no borrar, ni agregar huellas dactilares en los objetos de la casa, que en el futuro podrían servir como pistas.

La sala era una amplia habitación que estaba conformado por un sofá ancho de color durazno en donde estaba sentada Sakura frente a una mesa de té con un florero vacio, había también una biblioteca repleta de libros y mesitas pequeñas de color marrón oscuro pegadas a cada lado de la entrada de la cocina. En esa habitación había dos ventanas abiertas dejando ver el oscuro cielo nocturno del exterior.

-Les traigo malas noticias- dijo haciendo voltear a ambos de sus compañeros dejando sus tareas por unos momentos- la Sra. Harris no sabia casi nada de su hijo, de broma sabia el nombre.

-¡Naruto! ¡No seas cruel!- levantándose del mueble y acercándosele con aire amenazador- ¡Su hijo acaba de desaparecer! ¡La pobre debe estar traumada!- dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y volviéndose a sentar cruzada de brazos.

-Lo siento, Sakura-chan, ¡pero es la verdad!- se quejo sobándose en la zona afectada- por cierto… ¿han encontrado algo nuevo?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y Sasuke se acerco a Naruto dándole dos pedazos de un objeto metálico algo oxidado dentro de una bolsa pequeña de plástico transparente- esto fue lo único que pude encontrar-dijo en voz grave antes de volver a ponerse a revisar la habitación.

Naruto miro extrañado los pedazos metálicos en su mano, al unirlos tenia una forma extraña, parecía una especie de arete pero con un hueco circular en el medio y por un lado parecía una cuchilla-juro que he visto esto antes- susurro con aire pensativo, ¿donde rayos lo había visto?, removió sus recuerdos durante un rato sin tener la mas mínima idea, como consecuencia dio un largo suspiro.

-habrá que investigar si tiene huellas dactilares, tal vez sea la pista mas grande que podamos encontrar en este lugar. Ahora, Sakura, necesito que vayas al piso de arriba con la Sra. Harris y trates de darle apoyo moral, y tu Sasuke tengo cosas que hablar contigo- dijo con voz seria dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su compañero.

Esperaron hasta que la chica hubiera salido de la habitación para comenzar a hablar. Se dirigieron hacia una de las pequeñas mesas al lado de la cocina y hablaron en voz baja.

-¿En donde encontraste eso?-dijo Naruto señalando a la bolsita transparente que tenia dentro el raro objeto metálico.

-Afuera, justo al lado de la ventana, esta algo oxidado podría decirse que lleva varios días ahí-hablo con aire tranquilo, mientras que cerraba los ojos y se masajeaba las sienes.

-¿Crees que sea cierto?- apoyándose en la pared- digo, ¿Qué Nicholas haya escrito todo esto?-dijo mirando al libro que tenia entre manos que por alguna razón le daba un aire conocido, pero que le ponía la piel de gallina.

-Pues la Sra. Harris dice que sí, no veo porque ella tendría que mentir.-dijo Sasuke detallando el libro que Naruto tenia entre manos, este asunto del desaparecido y de las pocas pistas tenía algo familiar, no lograba captar que era, pero no se entretuvo mucho pensando en eso.

-Pero… es que este cuaderno me parece verlo visto en alguna parte, igual que el arete que encontraste, al parecer alguien nos está dejando alguna pista- dijo Naruto con escepticismo- o todo lo contrario… tal vez sean coincidencias y en verdad solo haya escapado por un tiempo, y no que haya sido víctima de un secuestro.-agrego recordando todos los casos anuales que pasaba la mismo, la llamada de los padres desesperados diciendo que su hijo estaba desaparecido y resulta que solo estaba teniendo un "entretenido" fin de semana en una posada a afueras de la ciudad con un "querido" compañero.

-Yo también he estado pensando lo mismo, dobe. –Dijo Sasuke pensativo- Aunque el cuaderno es lo que no logro entender para nada… tal vez haya estado en un estado depresivo pero esas cosas que escribe… no me convence… alguien pudo haberlo obligado a escribir eso.

-Como también pudo haberlo escrito por el mismo, tal vez sabía que alguien lo perseguía y decidió dejar pistas-

-dobe, estamos hablando de un chico de dieciséis años, no creo que se haya puesto a escribir pistas que no se descubrieran a la primera mirada- Sasuke bajo las manos y las tenso a cada lado de su cuerpo- en todo caso, si en verdad escribió eso de su propia cuenta, sin ser influenciado por mas nadie, creo que en verdad si estaba sintiendo todas esas…. "Cosas"…-dijo sin mostrarse muy convencido arrugando el ceño levemente- ¿Seguro no encontraste nada resaltante? ¿drogas, o algún otro alucinógeno?

-Bueno, en verdad algunas cosas, pero no creo que sean de gran importancia, tenia impresora en su cuarto así que pudo haber utilizado el tóner, pero no podremos estar seguros de nada hasta que no tomemos alguna prueba de sangre… por lo demás ya he revisado por lo menos unas mil veces cada una de las palabras que esta escrita, y he tratado de buscar el significado oculto, lo que he logrado deducir es que cada cinco días es que escribe y usa una pagina nueva por cada día. Las primeras 12 paginas están en blanco a partir de la pagina 13 es que empieza a escribir, además después de cada pagina que escribe deja cinco libres, supongo que será por cada día que no escribe.

-Serás dobe-dijo quitándole el cuaderno de las manos-no me puedo fiar de lo que diga un dobe como tu…

-¡Yo no soy dobe, baka!-dijo alzando las cejas ofendido- Un baka como tú no hubieras descubierto tanto como yo en tan poco tiempo.

-Eso ya lo veremos, Usuratonkachi- dijo mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad, hojeando el cuaderno que tenia entre manos, y sabiendo que Naruto lo miraba de manera asesina- y recalcando lo que acabo de decir, no viste esto- refiriéndose a una pequeña marca que estaba en la esquina de la hoja- te saltaste algo muy obvio, dobe.

Naruto que hace unos momentos estaba que le saltaba encima a Sasuke para por lo menos romperle algunas costillas, ahora fijaba su vista en la pequeña marca, en verdad si que era obvia, pero primero moriría antes de aceptarlo. Tenia una forma extraña, como todas las posibles pistas que había encontrado en ese lugar le recordaba algo, era una especie de dibujo a lápiz (extraño, ya que, todo el cuaderno estaba escrito en lapicero negro) que viéndose detenidamente parecía un puñal.

-Parece un puñal-menciono Naruto - ¿Lo habrá dibujado él?

Sasuke seguía viendo la figura extraña, el comentario de Naruto no parecía importarle, se quedo observando aquello ausente a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Su mente empezó a dar vueltas, y sintió unas irremediables ganas de vomitar. Se sostuvo un momento de la mesa que tenia al lado. Oía la voz de Naruto lejana como si estuviera a varios kilómetros, su mente era un lio de imágenes cuando un rayo de luz dorada lo nublo todo y sintió como el cuaderno se le resbalaba de las manos y caía con un ruido seco en el piso, se agarro al costado, en las costillas mientras que caía de rodillas, su visión se distorsionaba y el costado le dolía enormemente sintiendo como algo caliente y liquido se regaba hasta llegar a su pierna, vio su mano y estaba impregnada de un liquido rojo. Poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia escuchando los lejanos gritos de Naruto que decía su nombre y llamaba a Sakura pidiendo ayuda, lo ultimo que llegó a recordar fue que Naruto lo cargaba y decía frases inaudibles para el.

Iba abriendo los ojos con suma lentitud, estaba en la misma sala en donde se había desmayado, los ojos le dolían de sobremanera por la luz de la habitación y no distinguía mas que figuras borrosas de diferentes colores. Oía pasos sobre el piso de madera dándose cuenta de que había gente en su cercanía, trato de definir las imágenes a su alrededor sin lograr nada rindiéndose y descansando los parpados. Se palpo la reciente herida dándose cuenta que tenia algo amarrado alrededor de la mitad del torso deteniendo la hemorragia, supuso que estaba acostado en uno de los muebles de aquel lugar. Intento sentarse sin lograr siquiera mover una pierna. Estaba débil por la gran perdida de sangre.

-¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke esta despertando!- grito emocionada Sakura mientras que se acercaba a Sasuke- ¿Sasuke estas bien? ¿Puedes moverte?-dijo entre una combinación preocupada y eufórica.

Sasuke se limito a hacer una mueca de dolor en la cara mientras que trataba de encontrar una posición mas cómoda en el mueble-No vengas a fastidiar, Sakura.

Sakura dio un gritito de emoción mientras que abrazaba a su compañero al borde de las lagrimas- Oh, Sasuke, estaba tan asustada… creía que nunca mas ibas a despertar, habías botado tanta sangre-mientras que lo abrazaba mas fuerte-estoy tan feliz de saber que estas bien.

-Sakura, no me dejas respirar-Al escuchar esto ella se levanto y se disculpo con una leve inclinacion mientras que se despedía con la mano y se iba a la habitación de al lado, por la misma en que Naruto entraba.

-Creí que te perdíamos, baka-Dijo con una media sonrisa acercándose a su amigo y sentándose en el mueble al lado de donde Sasuke estaba acostado- Con la sangre que botaste hubiéramos alimentado a cientos de vampiros.

-Mph- fue su corta respuesta poniendo cara de fastidio y reconociendo el amarillo del cabello de Naruto, todavía no había recuperado la vista en su totalidad-¿Qué paso?

-En verdad no sabemos, tenemos algunas teorías… pero no te puedo decir con total seguridad lo que paso-Sasuke al oír esto arrugo el entrecejo no podría creer la incompetencia de sus compañeros, tuvieron un acontecimiento de asesinato de un oficial al frente de sus narices y no encontraban pistas, como ya había dicho…. Incompetentes.

-No creas que no hemos investigado-dijo entendiendo la expresión-es solo que es demasiado extraño, de repente salió de la nada un "puñal" y fue a clavarse en ti, pensamos que podría haber sido desde la ventana, pero se te clavo con una profundidad impresionante, el bestia ese debería tener una fuerza…-dijo con muecas exageradas y representando muy gráficamente lo que había pasado con los brazos-bueno… cambiando de tema…¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo mostrando una fingida sonrisa tratando de mostrarse familiar, como si fueran mejores amigos de toda la vida.

-Como si me hubieran clavado un puñal en las costillas… Y no trates de ponerte amistoso conmigo, ese tipo de mariqueras no te quedan, dobe- Naruto relajo la cara mientras que suspiraba, y ponía mala cara cruzando los brazos.

-No creas que lo hice por intención propia, Sakura me obligo a preguntarte como te sentías y tratarte bien en cuanto despertaras, aunque para serte sincero estoy feliz de que estés vivo. No quiero que me bajen de mi rango por solo dejar que uno de los oficiales de los cuales estoy a cargo muera…-arrugo el ceño mientras que giraba la cabeza mirándolo a la cara- pero confiaba en que despertarías alguien tan testarudo como tu no se moriría así como nada...-dijo sonriéndole de manera sincera-Aunque a Sakura le dio casi un infarto al verte herido, esas obsesión de ella contigo es muy mala, ¡imagínate! ¡Yo, cargando con dos personas inconscientes!, pero de todas maneras deberías agradecerle, si no fuera por ella, ya no pertenecerías al mundo de los vivos…

Sasuke se removió en el mueble, no veía necesidad de hacer tal cosa, el trabajo de Sakura en ese grupo era principalmente de paramédicos así que no era favor que le habían hecho, mas bien fue un deber de Sakura curarlo-y la Sra. Harrys… ¿Cómo esta?-pregunto poco interesado masajeándose las sienes.

-Esta dormida en su habitación, con el reciente accidente se desmayo por ver todo el piso de su sala embarrada de sangre, Sakura y yo la llevamos para arriba, y decidimos quedarnos toda la noche aquí para vigilarla, seria peligroso dejarla sola esta noche.

Sasuke ya había recobrado la vista totalmente, Naruto veía hacia el piso con la cara arrugada, siguió la mirada de el dándose cuenta, que estaba viendo hacia el tremendo manchón de sangre en el pulido piso de madera, suspiro, el dobe se estaba preocupando mas de la cuenta, este caso cada vez se estaba pareciendo mas a los anteriores, y seguramente estaría pensando en el posible final.

-Dobe-susurro tratando de levantarse siendo detenido por la mano del mencionado.

-Sakura también me dijo que no permitiera que te levantaras, baka-dijo alargando el insulto a cada silaba- porque podrías abrirte la herida otra vez.

-¿Eres acaso un maldito lameculos de Sakura? ¿Acaso haces todo lo que te dice?-mostrando una sonrisa prepotente siendo fulminado por la mirada de Naruto, cosa que hizo que ensanchara mas su sonrisa.

-¡Que no, ttebayo!-Mientras que inflaba las mejillas y miraba con odio a su compañero-eres un bastardo-dijo ofendido parándose y yendo hacia el marco de la puerta

-Sakura me dijo que te obligara a que durmieras-Naruto ante la mirada burlona de Sasuke arrugo el ceño-pero puedes hacer lo que se te la gana, solo me encargo de hacerte saber lo que quiere Sakura mas no es mi deber obligarte hacer tales cosas-dijo antes de salir dejando a Sasuke solo en la habitación.

____.oO0Oo.____

-¡Como es esto, Naruto!-Decía una mujer de esbelta figura mientras que golpeaba la mesa con la cara roja del enojo y con la sien hinchada por el dolor de cabeza del momento-¡dejaste que hirieran a tu equipo y no fuiste inmediatamente al hospital!

Naruto con expresión aterrorizada se removía nervioso en su silla ante la mirada de furia de su jefa-Lo siento, oba-chan, es que yo...-dijo siendo interrumpido por Tsunade que le tiraba el primer libro que encontró a su alcance.

-¡No quiero excusas!-grito cansada antes de sentarse y darle un largo sorbo a su botella de Sake, moviendo su cabello rubio son las manos en un acto inconsciente-Naruto, te di a uno de los mejores equipos que tenemos aquí. Sasuke ha estado trabajando aquí por años sin decir que fue uno de los mejores en la academia-Naruto al oír esto arrugo la cara, todo era "Sasuke esto, Sasuke aquello" ese baka no era mejor que el, solo era un idiota con un ego mas grande que el mismo-además desde que llego aquí a dado mucho de que hablar de lo bien que trabaja… ¡sabes que hubiera pasado si hubiera muerto! ¡Hubiéramos perdido a uno de nuestros mejores agentes de años!-la mujer le dio otro sorbo a la botella dando un largo suspiro antes de continuar-Se que no te cae bien, Naruto. Pero creo que eres lo suficientemente maduro para poner prioridades en las misiones, siempre te he dicho que primero es la vida.

-Pero oba-chan, creí que por eso habías puesto a Sakura en mi equipo, para que se encargara de curarnos cuando estábamos heridos-Tsunade miro atentamente al chico al frente a el antes de responder con expresión seria.

-La puse a ella en tu equipo en caso de heridas menores o de que por alguna u otra razón no pudieran ir al hospital, no, para que se encargara de heridas tan graves no teniendo algún pretexto de que no lo pudieran llevar al hospital.

-Estábamos en medio de una investigación, no podíamos irnos de ese lugar sin haberlo revisado todo, además que no podíamos dejar a la Sra. Harrys sin protección-dijo tratando de sonar convincente pero sin dejar de removerse en la silla demostrando su nerviosismo- ella si es cierto que su hijo fue secuestrado y ella es objetivo para ser atacada.

-Esta bien, te creo, pero eso no quita el hecho de que casi muere uno de tus compañeros por no haberlo llevado al hospital, y como consecuencia en uno cuantos meses no podrás tener personas a tu cargo-Naruto ya estaba abriendo la boca para reclamar pero Tsunade afilo la mirada mientras que se paraba para dar una sensación mas amenazante, dejando a Naruto totalmente paralizado-¿quedo claro?-pregunto recibiendo una enérgica afirmación de Naruto con la cabeza.

-¡Ahora quiero que salgas y te disculpes con tu equipo!-dijo para segundos después Naruto ya estar afuera de la oficina.

____.oO0Oo.____

Sakura estaba caminando de un lado a otro en aquel pasillo, con expresión preocupada y mordiéndose las uñas por el nerviosismo.

-¡Sakura-chan!-Naruto se acercaba a paso rápido moviendo los brazos energéticamente-¿Cómo esta Sasuke?-pregunto cuando ya estaba a una distancia cercana de la chica.

-No lo se-dijo con el labio inferior temblándole con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas-no ha salido todavía… estoy preocupada-

-Sakura, tranquila-dijo Naruto dándole una gran sonrisa mientras que le daba pequeños golpecitos en el hombro-ya veras que todo va a salir bien, el teme no se va a morir por mucho que lo intente ¡ni siquiera hace bien eso!-rio ante su ocurrencia antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza con un fuerte puño de Sakura con una clara mirada de advertencia.

-lo siento por la demora-dijo una enfermera que acababa de dar acto de presencia en la sala, con una reverencia-ya pueden pasar a ver al Sr. Uchiha.

-Muchas gracias-Sakura abrió la puerta con desespero, yendo directamente a donde estaba Sasuke dándole un fuerte abrazo derramando unas lagrimas en el camino.

Naruto miro la escena incomodo, se sentía como en otro mundo separado de esos dos y sintió como algo se le oprimía en el pecho, odiaba a Sasuke, y odiaba el hecho de que siendo él la persona que había amado a Sakura desde que la conoció, Sasuke fuera el que a la final se la quedara.

Dejo unos segundos como ambos chicos se abrazaran antes de salir del cubículo hecho de cortinas, no podía seguir viendo esa escena. Oyó algunos murmullos a través de las cortinas igual que algunos sollozos de Sakura, antes de ver como la chica salía y le daba una breve sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Teme, la preocupaste mas de la cuenta-Naruto se acerco a donde estaba Sasuke acostado, con la mirada totalmente ausente hacia el techo-tu no la mereces-dijo en un susurro bajo mas para si mismo que a su compañero en si.

-yo nunca pedí nada con ella, dobe. Es mas, si quieres puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana con ella, me pasa de largo sus asuntos amorosos- dijo todavía mirando hacia el techo sin poner ningún animo a hablar, no era raro de que ambos hablaran de ella mas como un objeto que como su compañera pero era cuestión de costumbre y ninguno de los dos había hecho algo para cambiarlo-no me interesa en lo mas mínimo.

Naruto miro hacia su compañero, sabía mas de la cuenta el poco aprecio que Sasuke tenía por la chica, pero Sakura estaba mas cegada por la obsesión que no se daba cuenta de las cosas sin que se las dijeran de frente.

-quiero que me digas sobre la situación actual-dijo sentándose en la cama, mostrando una casi imperceptible mueca de dolor.

-no se de que me hablas, baka- dijo sonriendo y acercándosele un poco para picarle- llevas inconsciente 5 meses y quieres que me acuerde de que fue lo ultimo que hablamos.

Sasuke abrió más de lo normal los ojos, volviendo a su expresión de inconformidad, tampoco era tan idiota de creerse lo que el dobe decía, hizo un ruido seco con la lengua antes de volverse a acostar dándole la espalda al rubio.

-Sasuke, no es para tanto, solo era una broma- dijo entre risas, aumentando la molestia del mencionado.

-Hmp- fue lo único que logro oír de Sasuke antes de ponerse cómodo en la silla y empezar a hablar

- hemos encontrado una serie de pistas, no muy concluyentes, pero aun así nos redujeron el numero de sospechosos del secuestro… sabes, orochimaru es uno de los mas sospechosos… aunque todavía quedan unos cientos de personas mas.-miro cansado hacia el pequeño televisor que estaba en la esquina de la habitación pero sin prestarle atención realmente- ya han pasado 8 días desde que Nicholas desapareció, ya lo estamos dando por muerto.

-¿tienes todavía el cuaderno?-pregunto Sasuke todavía de espaldas.

-si, lo tengo en mi oficina, tengo todas las pistas allí, ya fueron revisadas por los forenses, no encontraron huellas dactilares, no encontraron rastros de sangre ni ningún signo de ADN… también revisamos el kunai que se clavo en tus costillas, tampoco encontramos nada, pero…

-¿kunai?-pregunto interrumpiendo a Naruto y sentándose en la cama interesado.

-si, resulta que el "puñal" que se te clavo en verdad era un kunai, son armas ninjas que se utilizaban en el antiguo Japón, y el estilo con que atacaron particularmente no se consiguen en casi ninguna parte del país, solo en museos y en casas de antiguos coleccionistas, ¿Por qué?

-La casa de mi padre esta llenas de esas cosas, de todos tipos formas y tamaños… tenia cierta afición por las armas-Naruto ante esto abrió exageradamente los ojos-como también de otras armas ninjas de hace cientos de años…-dijo sin mostrar emoción alguna, los recuerdos de la casa de sus padres no eran muy buenos, prefería evitar en lo posible temas relacionados.

-Me estás diciendo que la casa de tu padre esta llena de estas armas-Sasuke asintió la cabeza fastidiado, no le gustaba repetir las cosas que acababa de decir-¿sabes si tiene algún acceso?

-Dobe, esa casa esta abandonada desde hace años, cualquiera que se lo propusiera podría entrar si se le viniera en gana-

-pero, había oído que era territorio de investigación de la policía hasta hoy en día…-

-La policía no es perfecta, lo deberías saber mas de la cuenta ya que ambos pertenecemos a ella, entrar a un territorio vigilado por la policía es mas fácil que hacerte molestar-dijo sin casi intenciones de molestar a Naruto pero sin evitar que este lo mirara con rencor- no seria raro que cualquiera entrara a la casa de mi padre y robara sus pertenencias-

-Sasuke- Naruto se que sin decir nada por unos momentos mientras que se paraba y pensaba dando algunos pasos hacia al frente pensando, antes de volverse a sentar y seguir hablando

-el caso de tu familia fue el primero que vi al llegar aquí, pero debo decirte que si es cierto lo que dices el kunai que se te clavo sea uno de los kunais de tu padre, y sabes muy bien que tu padre murió después de ser apuñalado con esta arma…

El mencionado miro hacia el blanco techo con el ceño arrugado y los puños apretados, con que el caso de su padre…

-Sasuke, están dando claras señales, el asesino de tu padre es el que quiso asesinarte a ti también (aunque también podría estar equivocado, no te aseguro nada)…. Pero lo que me extraña es que si tal fuera el caso y fuera el mismo asesino de Fugaku, el que quiere que lo sepamos, creo que esperaba que sobrevivieras o sino hubiera usado técnicas más fiables para matar-

El pelinegro empezaba a temblar de ira, el maldito bastardo que había intentado asesinarlo ahora resultaba el asesino de toda su familia, se iba a parar de la cama no podía perder mas tiempo acostado en ese lugar, estaba tan cerca de saber la verdad, la verdad sobre la masacre de su familia, siendo detenido por la mano de Naruto que lo empujaba para que se volviera a acostar.

-Necesitas descanso, solo son hipótesis, además de que si fuera cierto tu vida estaría en verdadero peligro, necesitas a un equipo competente y tengo que comprobar mis teorías… se como te debes sentir, pero no tenemos que actuar como unos idiotas.

-¡no me vengas con eso! ¡Un carajo, con lo que sabes como me siento! ¡Ahora mismo voy a partirle la cara a ese desgraciado!-grito mientras que forcejeaba para zafarse de Naruto que lo apresaba con ambos brazos.

-¡Teme contrólate! Ya dije que solo son teorías, ¡vas a abrir tus heridas otra vez!-Sasuke hizo un amago mas en zafarse antes de volver a su expresión amargada, y dar unos insultos por la bajo- Cuando te den de alta me encargare yo mismo de reunir al equipo para una investigación a fondo, solo tendrás que esperar unos días y ya podremos comenzar… ahora solo relájate, duerme, y prepárate cuando salgas… te juro-dijo mientras que mostraba una sonrisa de las tan características suyas -que encontraremos al asesino de tu familia…

Naruto salió de la habitación dejando a Sasuke con la ansiedad carcomiéndole la mente ___si las teorías de Naruto eran ciertas, ya podría cumplir su venganza, ya podría matar a ese miserable que le había arrebatado lo más importante, ya podía despedazar con sus propias manos a aquel que se atrevió a quitarle todo tipo de paz en su vida... y no se quedaría tranquilo hasta no saber quién era el culpable y lo sentenciaran al frente de sus ojos_

_________.oO0Oo._____

Reviews?


End file.
